


a siren's song

by heelsandarrows



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, Greece, Mermaids, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Joon visits Greece and gets wrapped up in a local mermaid legand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A glimmer shone against the sea on the bright day, and Sonny could’ve sworn he saw some sort of fin, splashing out of the water. That must’ve just been his imagination however, right? After all it was sunny, out, he could just be seeing things. The local chatter was just getting to him.

A certain coast off of greece had it’s ledgands. Which Sonny, thought was absurd. Mermaids. More than a handful of citizen would swear by the fact, they had seen a mermaid, swimming about in the blue sea. Sonny thought it was all talk there couldn’t be any such thing as mermaids, could there?

One local, that Sonny befriended, swore to the mermaid myth. Jason, Sonny’s new Greek friend, also made a compelling argument. If aliens could exist, why not mermaids? He figured soon he’d have to go. He finished interning at a museum there, but now the myths kept him there for a while.

Curiosity, was Sonny’s biggest weakness. Maybe just for a few more days he could stay. Find out what was really behind that glimpse of a tail.

What really got to Sonny was the dream he had that night. Normally they were just random scenes, but this one. This one was different. He quietly crept through a dark hallway, not knowing when it would end. Until finally he reached the end. Bumping in to a staircase. Having no choice but to climb up it, he followed the spiral staircase into even more darkness. He tried to ignore the distant singing in the background. Until it keep getting louder. He couldn’t even distinguish what the words were.

All he could hear anymore was the beating of his own heartbeat, being amplified, beginning to drown everything out. He reached a door. As much as his horror movie enthusiast inside him protested, his dream self opened it. Being lured by no more the pounding of his heart, but by the singing again.

Opening the door there was light again. Everything was grey. And he was standing above the sea. Waves crashing against the sharp rocks below him, the voices luring him even more to go to the water. Yet he couldn’t. It was like he was standing on an invisible floor, blocking him from the sea. He bent down, trying to reach the bottom, but his hand stopped on the thin air where he was standing, as if blocked.

Then he turned around. There was no more door he came from. Panic spread through him. His dream self moved forward across the invisible floor. He broke into a run. Then it happened the sounds of singing started up again, the invisible floor behind him was crumbling down. He ran faster, trying to outrun it. Until it was too late. The ground fell from underneath him, and he was falling. Falling in to the grey sea.

Sonny awoke with a jolt. In a sweat none the less. A dream had never affected him like that before. He grabbed the glasses from his nightstand, slipping them on, choosing to grab a quick glass of water before trying to sleep again. He couldn’t ignore it. The feeling like something was watching him as soon as he stood up. Turning swiftly around it was just the window. Letting in a breeze on the warm night. So he shut the window. He just needed sleep now.  
-  
“So, tell me about that last part again?” A man, only a few years younger than Sonny leaned over closer to him, his eyebrows raised in interest.

Sonny pushed his glasses up his nose, “I’m telling you, Jason, I was walking in the air above the sea, then it all started falling out from underneath me. Until I eventually fell.”

“And you heard singing?” Jason asked receiving a nod from Sonny.

“It was… the strangest dream I had. I mean, I’ve dreamed plenty of times about being abducted by aliens-”

“Like that’s a bad dream for you though,” Jason interrupted him.

Sonny ignored this, “It just felt so real though,” he said with a small sigh. “I dunno what to do, Jason,” he confessed.

“I think you’re looking too far into this, it was just a dream, no matter how, creepy and real it felt. I would have to say everything’s fine. You already claimed that you weren’t just high when you thought of all of this, but it’s not like you saw a siren yesterday.”

Sonny fidgeted in his seat, suddenly thinking about what he said saw that day. “Well what if one had?”

“That’s an omen for death then. A mermaid has chosen you out, and is intending to kill you, as the legend goes. Normally some sailor hears singing, and goes out to follow it, and is killed by the sea. Some have reported to have dreams before hand- Wait. You did seen one didn’t you?” Jason’s eyes opened in amazement.

“I saw, something that looked like a fin, but I’m sure it was just the sun reflecting off of the sun.” He said reassuring himself, more than Jason. “I’m not gonna die. At least not by a half human, half fish specimen."

"No you'd rather it be an extraterrestrial. Anyways, just stay away from the sea for a while. I don't want my new friend drowning"

After breakfast Sonny did the first thing he wasn't supposed to do. He went to the sea. He was creeped out by Jason's warning. But once he was told not to do something, he naturally had to.

The waves lapped against the rocky shore as Sonny looked off to the horizon. Never seeing the end of the giant body of water in front of him. So many secrets lay there. Could there really be such a thing as mermaids there?

He rolled up his jeans, slipped his sandals off, and cautiously made his way out to a flat rock. The dampness against his feet and the slimy moss didn't bother him at all. Sonny pushed his square glasses back up his nose, the wind blew through his hair, while the waves seemed to get bigger.

Then it faintly started. Sonny had just thought the wind was changing, but there was a faint singing coming from the waves. He gripped a piece of jutting rock next to him as he cautiously moved trying to get to another rock, that was under the water. Too focused on the water and singing ahead of him, he didn't bother to check where to step again. The slimy moss got the best of him as his foot slid off the jagged rock in the water. Instant pain filled Sonny. He quickly withdrew his bleeding foot, causing him to lose balance. It was like a sign from the Aliens above that he regained it and was standing upright again.

He came back from his senses and realized what he was doing. Trying not to use his bleeding right foot as much, he got out of the rocks as soon as he could. Sonny shivered staring back at the sea, now safely on shore. His foot stung. He hadn't even realized what his actions were making him do.

As much as he didn't want to believe it, perhaps there was something behind all of the mermaid stories


	2. Chapter 2

"Lenos, Nikas?" You want me to contact a guy names Lenos Nikas about my dream?" Sonny asked in disbelief. "Jason, it was just a dream! That's all."

"Listen, Sonny," Jason started on the other end of the phone. "Just ask him about it. Lease do it for me. He's at a convention for technology or something, just talk to him for a bit, it will hardly take that much time." 

"So wait, lemme get this straight," Sonny walked down the crowded streets looking for a place to eat. "You want me to head to a convention about technology, describe to a man about a dream I had, who will tell me if I am indeed being attacked by a mermaid."

A sigh from Jason came from the other end, "Saying it like that makes it sound terrible. But really give it a try." A beat rested. "There will probably be alien gear there." Jason added with a hopeful tone. 

Damn. Sonny sighed, "Fine. Fine. I'll go, now where exactly can I find him?"

"He has a booth there. He's selling his mermaid detecting equipment."

"Mermaid detecting equipment?! Ja-"

"Sonny you said you'd go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll, go." Then he hung up without another word. It was crazy, but whatever would make him happy would have to work. He was just thankful he finally found a good place to eat. Then he'd get on the train to the convention and get done with whatever Jason wanted him to do.

"Excuse me?" Sonny glanced up from his phone. In front of him was a pretty girl, she had short brown hair and looked terribly confused. "Do you speak English?" She asked tenitivly, to which Sonny nodded. She looked relieved. "Would you happen to know which stop would get me the closest to the convention center?"

"Next stop, actually," he said pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm headed there too," he said with a small smile.

"Oh really?" She looked surprised, but pleased at the same time. "You wouldn't mind if I just tagged along from behind, would you? This is my first time here, and I'm afraid I don't know too much about where I'm going."

"Not at all," Sonny said with a smile. "I'm Sonny, by the way, Sonny Joon."

"Sonny..." She muttered, and shook his hand. He could sense something was being worked out inside her brain, yet had no clue what. "I'm George, Fayne." She finally spoke up. "Pleasure to meet you. So why're you going to the convention? If you don't mind me asking." 

It was a fine question, but Sonny debated telling her the actual truth. He could easily lie and just say he was interested in all the gadgets that would be there... Or he could tell her the truth, "I'm supposed to be looking for a man whol can help me lift my mermaid curse. But I was bribed to go with the prospect of Alien hunting gear." He told George with a small laugh.

Sonny fully expected George to laugh off what he said and just believe he was just interested in technology, but an unexpected turn of events came when her eyebrows popped up in surprise. "You mean Lenos Nikas? I've read about him!"

"Wait what, you have? You believed that?"

Her brown eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Well yeah! I may not believe in mermaids, but I'd certainly believe you intend on seeing Lenos!"

There ws a pause as soon as the doors opened up. "Hey look!" He said backing out ofthe conversation. He really had no desire to scare her away with the idea he was being hunted by mermaids,"It's our stop!" Sonny took George's hand pulled her out to the platform.

Reaching the outside, and looking at the sign in almost a near horror. He had messes up. They were supposed to get off on the one after this. He hadn't even noticed he was still holding George's hand, it just felt natural almost. Nervously he let go. 

"Is something all right?" George asked from next to him.

Sonny nodded, pushing his glasses up again. "Yeah, it'll be just a bit of a walk, that's all," Sonny started out, motioning for her to follow.

George walked behind Sonny for the first half of the walk, more or less studying him. He was interesting all right. Something about him was all too familiar, but she couldn't quiet place her finger on it. Why did he run away from talking about mermaids? "So... Sonny," she begun speaking again, running her fingers though her hair. "Tell me about your mermaid curse."

"That was a joke. I'm not cursed." Sonny tried to reason with George.

George rolled her eyes, "Please, no one jokes about that kind of stuff." She looked away from Sonny. It was like a little kid thing to do! Admit you're afraid of the dark, and claim it was a joke to seem cool. She glanced back at Sonny. Hands in pockets, slouching, she felt sorry for him. Also now guilty for pushing him to tell her. They were simple strangers. She didn't have any reason to know about his life.

"Sorry," George muttered. "I mean, I won't judge. But I get you don't wanna talk about it, so I'll stop bothering you now."

He did something she didn't expect. He stopped in his tracks. Sonny looked her up and down, "Two nights ago, I had a strange dream. The day before, I thought I saw something that could be a siren, it was probably a trick of the light. Now my friend is making me talk to some guy, just to make sure, I get uncursed or so I can prove him wrong, or whatever. That's it." He said with a defeated sigh, once more moving his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

George nodded, "I see, nothing wrong with that. You're a good guy, Sonny. Going though with what your friend wants to soothe his mind."

An eyebrow quirk end up, he expected her to go away. Or even to just pretend it hadn't happened. Call him crazy. Just like others. But she stayed, she was still there, "Thank you..." He said with a weak smile.

They walked again, in silence for a while until Sonny spoke, "So, what brings you to this whole technology convention?" 

George shrugged, "I just find the stuff fascinating. This is our future. The people here, are the ones that might make the next big thing!"

"You invent stuff? Or just find it fascinating?" Once more, Sonny pushed his glasses up.

"No... I don't invent things. I can fix things. My friend, she's an amature detective, sometimes she'll need help fixing something, and I've been there to help! So it just kind of picked up..."

"Amature detective? Impressive..." Sonny gave a whistle of appreciation. "Fixing things too though. A very handy skill." He quickly added. 

"Yeah, more like an actual detective though, she's solved more than ample to be considered an amature. And yeah, it's been really helpful at sometimes." They walked more, George briefly talked about a few of Nancy's cases, but he actually seemed to be much more interested in what her interests were, which was a first. 

However their time was cut short as they reached the building, "Well, it was nice meeting you," George started. "I hope you and your mermaid adventures all work out in the end."

"You can come with me if you want," Sonny quickly stammered out. He didn't want her to leave. "I mean, if you want, you just seemed so interested in it," he pushed his glasses up his nose again. 

George stopped for a moment, stunned, yet pleased. "I'd like that," she said with a small smile, entering the building. Through much confusion of where it was to go, a some Sonny pulling George away from a couple booths, they found it. 

Or actually, it found them.


End file.
